left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ammo
Ammo Canister There is a different ammo supply that can be found in game. A silvery "Canister" of ammo can be found. They work in the exact same way as regular ammo piles. Could someone please upload a picture of one of these for the sake of new players who may spot the canister at a distance and pass it, not realising it's a source of ammunition. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 15:42, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Really? I've never seen those. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 16:12, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::Take for example the one on the rooftop of the apartments on the very first level in No Mercy. Admittedly, most of them are found in the starting safe-room. But I have found others in and around the maps. ::Haven't you seen them? --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 18:32, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :::These are only found in starting maps like you've said, I'm not much of a gun fan but it's clearly seen that it only has shotgun bullets and several Submachine Gun magazines. I can get a screenshoot but there ain't enough information, it will look weird to just put in another picture. ._. Zikkun 01:20, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Also even though it is not used in the original campaigns, most custom campaigns i have played come with a ammo bag, which is basicly a sash FILLED with ammo if someone can take a good quality pic, it would help with people who are new to custom maps.--Ill97 21:43, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Incendiary Ammunition According to this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=14UqsmudD7I (at 01:28) there is a new type of ammo called Incendiary Ammunition, it allows you to set Infected on fire for one reload, but I can't find an image with good quality of the ammo. T.T Can someone add it if they find one please? Zikkun 18:37, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :That video is generally bad quality, you wouldn't be able to salvage a quality shot from that. And are you sure there even is a good shot of it out there? :To be honest, we need to get the original Left 4 Dead pages clean and proper before we move on to L4D2. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 18:58, 9 June 2009 (UTC) i pray that this won't be in versus, molotovs and gas tanks are fairly hard to avoid as a tank now, but one shot lighting you up? now that would suck--JoeHanSon 04:11, September 24, 2009 (UTC) and what about the explosive ammo? anyone here have seen it? Aratinga A., 18:00, 26 September 2009, (UTC) how do we even know it exists? i have seen now official proof of it,if i am wrong,please show me something--JoeHanSon 06:37, November 2, 2009 (UTC) oh...i just now re-read the article,facepalm,disregard my last statement--JoeHanSon 06:24, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Ah, but JoeHanSon, it's only a limited time for tanks with 1 shot, but makes up for the multiple shots of all survivors... Ammo packs --Thatonel4d90210 05:07, October 12, 2009 (UTC)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cILiMk8Ke04&feature=related In this video about the new scavenge mode. If you look at 5:15, you can see what seems to be a ammo pack on Coach's back, maybe someone can get a shot of that and post it. And also notice the icon indicating you have a ammo pack. so it appears instead of refilling your weapon, it sets out an ammo cache so all players can refill, and the addition of incidiary and explosive deployable packs makes this allot more valubable than i previosly thought, still, if i'm on anything higher than normal,i'm still going with a health pack or diffibrelater,given the chance--JoeHanSon 06:23, November 3, 2009 (UTC) i was VERY wrong,these suck, it's a good idea,but they can't refill your normal ammo, and only useable once?! and why the hell would you use these against common infected without being able to go get more? they die easily anyway, whats fire gonna do?--SS4FireFox 07:40, November 18, 2009 (UTC) and i change my mind again! I was able to make a charger dance!--SS4FireFox 04:00, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Getting explosive ammo in the demo? I've seen the video of explosive ammo in the L4D2 demo...except I can't get it to work. Neither will the laser sight work mentioned in the article. Does anyone know if it's even possible? --NovaSilisko 05:40, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :All upgrades have been disabled in a recent patch. You'll have to wait until the full version comes out to use them. Darkman 4 06:20, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Bull frickin horse shit! --NovaSilisko 07:53, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Explosive ammo and The Witch Playing yesterday through The Parish we hear a witch. On the way to find her we pick up some frag rounds which we all agree sounds like fun to cr0wn her with. Anyway, I line up my laser sighted spaz and pop her, but she doesn't die. It only makes hers stumble like any other explosion would. Since finding the ammo and the witch together is probably fairly rare testing to see if this is a glitch will take some time. Has anyone else tried a frag cr0wn? Did you succeed or did it just stun her? I also have not had the chance to try it on a sitting witch or with incendiary ammo.--JiNX Bloodfang 09:16, November 21, 2009 (UTC) No, the game is programed to stumble, and not kill witches with frag, guessing it's a glitch...But on the bright side, it does stumble the witch, so when you run, she can't catch you. But that reminds me, I want someone to test something, i was on expert and I hit her with exsplosive ammunition, but i hit her in a certain spot, (forget if it was the body or head, pretty sure it was body)and rather than stumble, she ran immideatly towards me, at the time, i thought i was gonna die, but then, she hit me, and i was only incapped, and she died before she hit me again. Can anyone test if this is always what happens? I had a full clip of frag rounds, and ak-47...--Charger09 23:50, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I had a curiously opposite experience with it. I met a witch and was playing with bots, we found some Explosive Ammo and I decided that it should be enough to kill the witch with enough distance. I was using the Combat Rifle at the time, and unloaded about 6-12 shots into her. Somehow, it killed her. She didn't even stumble, just dropped dead. The "You have Startled the Witch" message also didn't come up. With frag ammo, is it possible to actually cr0wn a witch? o.0 Deathhacker 03:45, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Can someone protect the page? Someone or some people continuous edit this page stating that incendiary ammo doesn't set off car alarms. Pikmin1254 It doesn't set off alarms. I'll try to get a video, but it'll be terrible quality. Have a PC user record it, maybe. I wouldn't vandalize a page.--With care and happiness, ''' Supermutantslayer450'''' YOU. LOSE. 21:54, August 31, 2010 (UTC)